This relates generally to antennas, and more particularly, to electronic device antennas and electronic device antenna feed arrangements.
Electronic devices such as handheld electronic devices are becoming increasingly popular. Examples of handheld devices include handheld computers, cellular telephones, media players, and hybrid devices that include the functionality of multiple devices of this type.
Devices such as these are often provided with wireless communications capabilities. For example, electronic devices may use long-range wireless communications circuitry such as cellular telephone circuitry to communicate using cellular telephone bands at 850 MHz, 900 MHz, 1800 MHz, and 1900 MHz (e.g., the main Global System for Mobile Communications or GSM cellular telephone bands). Long-range wireless communications circuitry may also handle the 2100 MHz band. Electronic devices may use short-range wireless communications links to handle communications with nearby equipment. For example, electronic devices may communicate using the WiFi® (IEEE 802.11) bands at 2.4 GHz and 5 GHz and the Bluetooth® band at 2.4 GHz. It is sometimes desirable to receive satellite navigation system signals such as signals from the Global Positioning System (GPS). Electronic devices may therefore be provided with circuitry for receiving satellite navigation signals such as GPS signals at 1575 MHz.
To satisfy consumer demand for small form factor wireless devices, manufacturers are continually striving to implement wireless communications circuitry such as antenna structures using compact structures. At the same time, it may be desirable to form an electronic device from conductive structures such as conductive housing structures. Because conductive materials can affect radio-frequency performance, challenges arise when incorporating antennas into electronic devices with conductive structures. Efficient antenna feed arrangements are also challenging to implement. If care is not taken, antenna performance can be degraded in an electronic device with a conductive structure such as a conductive housing.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved antenna structures for electronic devices.